


No Way To Say

by ACuckoo



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACuckoo/pseuds/ACuckoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his family in Karasuna, Gareki has a tough time getting himself back together. It’s the little Niji who helps him get back on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way To Say

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a 30 Day OTP challenge and the prompt was holding hands. I was really happy with how this came out ^_^

They were just a memory now. The twins, Tsubaki, and his grandfather… They were nothing but a memory now. He could beg and scream and cry for time to reverse and for them to be a happy family, but it would do no good. He wondered how such a horrible thing could happen to such good people. In his restless dreams he saw that man… The man that destroyed his family, his home. He hadn’t even gotten his revenge on him; someone else had. Perhaps that was why he was feeling so unsatisfied? 

No. It was because he missed them. He missed Tsubame and Yotaka. He missed hearing them call his name. He missed seeing their matching faces. 

He missed them. 

As he mourned the loss of the only family he ever knew, life on Airship Two went on. He knew his friends were concerned for him. He could almost hear Yogi planning some way for everyone to get together to cheer him up. Frankly, he didn’t want to be cheered up. He wanted to mope in bed for as long as possible and think about how useless he was. Surrounded by all these superior people (even Nai was extraordinary) made him realize how utterly useless he was. All he could do was shoot and pick locks. 

He could’t even protect his family…. How could he think he could protect others? How could he think he could protect Nai? 

Well, he didn’t need to worry about that anymore. Nai didn’t need him. Nai had Circus. Gareki could leave right this moment and nothing would change. 

He was completely disposable. 

It was with these thoughts that he fell into a fitful sleep. Every night since that terrible night in Karasuna his dreams were filled with frightening and depressing images. He wondered if he would ever be able to sleep well again. This night, unfortunately, was no exception. His memories infiltrated his dreams and he saw Yotaka stabbed with a spear; he saw Tsubame staring at his lifeless body; he saw that evil man, the one who caused all of their pain. 

When would these thoughts leave him alone? 

Just when he opened his mouth to scream and shout and beg whoever would listen to give him peace from these thoughts, he saw a light. Perhaps his prayers had finally been answered. He ignored the tears streaming down his face and moved closer towards the warm light. He could feel it beckon him and he didn’t care if it was good or bad. He wanted it. He wanted it to take away the pain. He needed it to take away the pain. 

With a small cry, Gareki woke in his bunk. He blinked, only now feeling the tears on his cheeks. He attempted to wipe them away just to find something was on his hand. 

Or rather someone was holding it. 

He turned and there was his saving grace, the light that had rescued him from his nightmare. 

Nai. 

Little Nai had come to the rescue. 

“Gareki?”

Gareki said nothing as he stared at the boy. He didn’t want anyone, especially Nai, to see him so weak. Yet he squeezed the smaller boy’s hand harder, keeping it close to his pounding heart. He needed Nai’s warmth. He was alone now; his family was decimated and… 

He needed Nai. 

“You’re not happy. I can feel it,” Nai said, his own tears welling up in his eyes. 

“You idiot….” Gareki spoke softly as he used his free hand to wipe away both of their tears, though it was no use. Their tears were like rain on a window, falling and dripping and ever constant. 

Nai curled up into a ball next to Gareki, taking up as little of the small bed as he could. Their hands stayed intertwined; Nai was worried that if he let Gareki go he would break. He was already so close to breaking and Nai was at a loss as to what to do to help. So he held his hand. If it would make Gareki even just a little happy, then Nai would hold his hand forever. 

And Gareki didn’t oppose. The two said nothing else as they held hands, both falling into a calm, peaceful sleep. 

Gareki had woken before Nai. He looked down at the small boy, silently thanking him for taking such good care of him. He pulled him close, their hands remaining clasped together as Gareki gently nuzzled the other’s forehead. 

The pain in his chest was still there; the thoughts of his broken family were still swirling in his mind, but he was okay. He was going to be okay. 

His eyes drifted towards the window where the sun’s rays were slowly peaking in on the boys. As the light shone in, Nai began to stir. 

It was time to get out of bed. 


End file.
